PUBLISHED?
by aichan1427
Summary: "kapan aku bohong?" tanya Tsukishima dengan muka sok polos yang menyebalkan bagi Hinata. "kau bilang punya pacar kan? Hah! Semua orang disini juga tau kau bahkan tak punya teman" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tsukishima seperti tersangka. "perkenalkan, dia pacarku"


**PUBLISHED?**

"Tsukishima-kun.." seorang gadis memanggil tsukishima dari depan pintu gedung olahraga. Saat itu klub voli sedang istirahat 15 menit dan kebetulan ia hendak mengambil minum di tasnya dekat pintu masuk, Jadilah mau tak mau ia tak bisa mengacuhkan panggilan itu. Setelah keluar gedung –Cuma di pintu sih- ia bisa melihat seorang gadis terlihat gugup dan memerah sementara di belakang gadis itu ia berani jamin ada beberapa gadis lain yang eng.. terlihat menyemangati si gadis gugup ini.

Ia masih mengamati gadis itu dan gadis itu sepertinya masih belum bisa bicara apapun. 'fyuhh..' Tsukishima menghembuskan nafas dan ia melihat gadis itu terperanjat. "kalau..", "ano.." keduanya bicara bersamaan. Gadis itu menunduk lagi, kelihatannya malu. Tsukki sendiri menghembuskan nafas lagi, malas berlama-lama dalam suasana seperti ini. Ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini. Well, bukan pertama kali tsuki memiliki penggemar tentu saja.

"Bicaralah" ujar Tsukishima.

"eh.. ano.. aku Sakurai Kurumi dari kelas 1-3. Tsuki.. Tsukishima-kun, aku suka padamu! Maukah jadi pacarku?!" ujar gadis itu akhirnya bisa juga menyatakan cinta meski seluruh tubuhnya sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Tsukishima kasihan juga melihat gadis ini sepertinya bisa kapan saja pingsan kalau berlama-lama gugup seperti itu, "gomen, aku tidak bisa" ujarnya singkat.

Gadis itu mendongak dan kaget, "kenapa? Apa Tsukishima-kun sudah punya kanojo?" gadis itu terlihat putus asa. Tsukishima diam sejenak. Ia merasakan di belakang pintu seseorang mendengarnya, melirik dan ia menemukan itu Hinata. 'apa yang harus aku katakan?' pikirnya.

"Ya, aku sudah punya kareshi" ujar Tsukishima memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban.

"Oh ! gomen... Aku tak tau. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Gomen Tsukishima-kun" gadis itu segera balik arah, sepertinya menangis. Tsukishima hanya diam dan segera kembali ke lapangan untuk langsung dihadang oleh Hinata.

"Tsukishima, TEME! Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis!" teriak Hinata. Seluruh manusia di gedung olahraga jadi melihat ke arah mereka keheranan. Tsukishima diam saja.

"kalau kau tak suka seharusnya kau bilang saja, tak perlu berbohong segala !" lanjut Hinata lagi.

Kini Tsukishima memandang Hinata, "kapan aku bohong?" tanya Tsukishima dengan muka sok polos yang menyebalkan bagi Hinata.

"Kau bilang punya pacar kan? Hah! Semua orang disini juga tau kau bahkan tak punya teman !" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tsukishima seperti tersangka.

Penonton masih diam, hingga "aku punya" jawab Tsukishima sambil melengos kebelakang, eh sepertinya malu atau ragu?.

Sementara seluruh penonton ternganga tak percaya, pikiran mereka seragam 'kasihan sekali yang jadi pacar tsukishima.. lindungi siapapun dia.. amiin' sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Usotsuke! Temanmu saja cuma Yama, mana ada orang yang mau jadi pacarmu!. Iya kan Yamaguchi?" Hinata masih konfrontasi dan kali ini ingin mengkonfirmasi. Tsukishima memerah masih melengos ke belakang sementara Yama yang namanya disangkutpautkan memeluk bola voli erat. Yama terlihat gugup dan Yachi yang disebelahnya jadi kasihan melihat Yama.

Diam sejenak hingga Daichi yang pertama sadar kalau pembicaraan Hinata dan Tsukishima mengganggu jalannya latihan, istirahat mereka seharusnya sudah selesai. "Ja..ja..ja.. ayo ki.." sebelum Daichi selesai bicara Tsukishima menyela, "akan ku kenalkan kalian pada pacarku" kali ini ia tak lagi memerah dan melengos kebelakang melainkan memandang seluruh anggota tim sambil tersenyum engg mengerikan.

Sekali lagi para penonton diam, sebagian bergidik melihat senyum setan Tsukishima, termasuk Yama yang resah saat Tsuki mulai berjalan. Semuanya masih mencerna maksud perkataan Tsukishima saat ia malah berjalan ke dalam gedung olahraga. Tanaka dan Nishinoya parno duluan 'jangan-jangan Kiyoko-san?!' mereka lalu menggeleng kuat tak mau mempercayai kemungkinan itu. Tapi gadis di gedung ini cuma Kiyoko dan Yachi kan?

'Yachi?' semuanya menoleh ke arah Yachi yang berdiri gemetaran di samping keranjang bola. Ia merasakan hawa semua mata ke arahnya saat Tsukishima berjalan ke arahnya.

Drap. Tsukishima berhenti. "perkenalkan, dia pacarku" ia segera membuang bola di dekapan kekasihnya, menarik pinggangnya dan satu tangan lainnya menarik tengkuk remaja di depannya agar mendekat ke pelukannya. Tsukishima memberi kekasihnya satu ciuman dalam. Benar-benar ciuman dalam. Bisa dibayangkan seisi gedung crash, tak bisa mencerna adegan di depan mereka. Mungkin sekitar 10 detik hingga, "ennggh,, Tsukki" desahan itu menyadarkan manusia-manusia tadi.

"UAAAPPPAAAA?!" semua orang berteriak termasuk Takeda sensei, Kiyoko, pelatih Ukai dan juga Yachi. Hehe, iya Yachi juga teriak -tapi kelihatan senang, eh-.

"Tsuk.. Tsukki.. ahhnn..yamete.. jangan disini.." desah si pacar saltyshima sambil mendorong dada bidang kekasih blonde-nya itu untuk menghentikan adegan gilanya. 'Tsukki kenapa sih,, ya Tuhan...' ia melemas dan wajahnya memerah seluruhnya saat Tsukki mengakhiri ciuman aduh.. french kiss mereka. ia berubah jadi jelly, untung Tsukki memeluknya saat ini karna selain memang tak kuat berdiri ia juga malu setengah mati dan tak paham apa yang dimaui oleh si kekasih tingginya itu.

"Tsukki" desahnya teredam dada Tsukkishima. Sementara Tsukishima sendiri smirk ke arah para penonton yang masih ternganga.

"YAMAGUCHIIIIII?!" mereka berteriak saat sadar kalau yang dicium Tsukishima itu Yama dan artinya pacar si jangkung itu ya tak lain tak bukan berarti Yama.

"hah, kok bisa?" Tanaka seperti rusak, kaget kedua kouhai-nya ternyata pacaran. Sementara Sugamama dan Dadchi saling pandang entah punya pikiran apa.

Hinata yang baru pertama melihat orang berciuman blushing setengah mati meski terus menerus menggerutu, "Yama? Kok yama mau jadi pacar pelitshima?".

Kiyoko langsung mengobrak-abrik tas-nya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri, "bodoh, di mana kamera saat diperlukan?".

Yachi lebih epic, kini ia sedang tertawa-tawa psyco karena sempat mengambil handphone-nya dan mengabadikan adegan super anu tadi, yah maklum fujoshi akut jadi meski gemetaran ia sudah ahli mengambil adegan-adegan yaoi, haha.

Sementara yang lainnya pure masih tercengang hingga pelatih Ukai berdehem, "ehem.. sudah.. sudah live show-nya. Tsukishima! Sepertinya kau harus berurusan dengan Takeda sensei," pelatih Ukai melirik sensei imut di sampingnya yang masih semerah tomat dan belum kembali ke kesadarannya.

Tsukishima sendiri yang sedang di ceramahi cuma menjawab "hai.." malas-malasan. Tangan tsukki masih di pinggang yama yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"yang lain lanjutkan latihan, dan kau Yamaguchi !," panggil pelatih ukai menyadarkan pemuda kawaii itu.

"Hai, coach!" Yama terperanjat dan langsung berdiri tegak. Tsukki yang melihat itu mengulum senyum.

"kau ke UKS dulu sana sampai bisa bermain lagi" tegas pelatih Ukai.

"Hai, coach" jawab Yama lagi. Ia sudah akan berjalan ke luar gedung menuju ke UKS saat Daichi menarik kerah belakang Tsukishima yang sedang merangkul Yama, membantunya berjalan.

"heh..heh..heh.. bukan kau yang akan mengantar Yamaguchi." Ujar Daichi garang. "Shimizu! tolong antar Yamaguchi istirahat. " ia berteriak ke manajer yang segera diangguki oleh Kiyoko.

Setelah Yama dipapah Shimizu ke luar ruangan, Daichi menatap Tsukishima ganas, "dan kau, setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Takeda sensei. Aku dan Suga akan mengurusmu" ujarnya menyeringai setan. Kali ini Tsukishima benar-benar bergidik ngeri.

"JAAA.. AYO KITA LANJUT LATIHAAN!" teriak Daichi, "HAII!" jawab semuanya segera lanjut latihan.

Latihan berjalan damai meski tak sedamai itu sih. Tsukki dihadiahi pertanyaan super buanyak dari rekan se-timnya yang dijawab ala kadarnya saja. 'heh, mendokusai. Apa seharusnya tadi aku tak usah melakukan hal itu?' pikirnya.

Hingga akhir latihan Yamaguchi masih di UKS. Dia tak kenapa-napa sih, cuma masih belum siap ketemu para piranha yang siap membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan Tsukki.

'ah Tsukki, aku senang... tapi kenapa mendadak begitu.. kyaaa' Yama menutup wajahnya malu sekaligus senang.

'KRIEET'

"Yamaguchi.." sapa seseorang sambil masuk ke dalam UKS dimana Yama sedang asyik menahan malu dan senangnya.

"eh.. Tsukki!" Yama tersenyum senang saat mengetahui yang memanggilnya ternyata Tsukki.

"Latihan sudah selesai, ayo pulang" ajak Tsukki. Yama masih terdiam duduk di atas ranjang UKS memainkan selimut yang menutup hingga pinggulnya, ia gugup dan Tsukkishima menyadari itu.

"Tsukki... tadi..." Yama menunduk lagi, Tsukkishima memerah. Hening menyelimuti hingga Tsukishima berjalan ke arah ranjang dan sekali lagi memagut bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"aahhnn.." desah Yama.

"I love you" bisik Tsukki setelah puas memagut bibir plumpy milik Yamaguchi yang kini tengah terengah seksi.

"Kei.." desah Yamaguchi masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Tsukishima itu really good kisser, ia melemah setiap kali tsukki menciumi dan mencumbunya.

Tsukishima yang mendengar kekasihnya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Yamaguchi erat. Setelah melepas pelukannya ia menawarkan punggungnya, "Ayo pulang" ujarnya singkat sambil menengok ke Yama.

"Ah Tsukki!" Yamaguchi langsung naik ke punggung Tsukkishima semangat.

Kini keduanya tengah berjalan untuk pulang. Yamaguchi terlihat nyaman di punggung Tsukishima. Keduanya menikmati perjalanan mereka di malam purnama dalam hening yang nyaman.

"I love you too, Tsukki." Ujar Yama membalas perkataan Tsukki-nya tadi di UKS. Yama mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Tsukki, ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan alasan Tsukki melakukan hal eh menciumnya di depan tim, tapi ia takut kalau menanyakan itu malah nanti membuat suasana diantara mereka canggung karena mungkin saja Tsuki tidak mau memberi penjelasan. Jadi yah, biarkan sajalah. Begini saja, ia suka.

"Aku bosan menolak gadis-gadis itu," ujar Tsukki tiba-tiba. Hell ia terkesan sombong sekali. "dan aku bosan menyembunyikan fakta, Tadashi" lanjutnya. Yama hanya terdiam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tsukki. Ia lalu mengingat lagi semua gadis yang menyatakan suka pada pacarnya itu. Bukan hanya 1 atau 2, '6 gadis ditolaknya termasuk kurumi-chan tadi' Yama menghitung dalam hati.

Jika dipikir lagi, sebenarnya Yama juga ingin hubungan mereka diketahui banyak orang. Siapa yang mau melihat kekasihmu diberi banyak home made choco setiap valentine tiba? Siapa yang tidak ketar-ketir melihat banyak gadis kawaii menyukai kekasihmu dan parahnya mereka menganggap kekasihmu masih available?. Selama ini Ia pikir Tsukki tidak mau karena malu berpacaran dengan pria payah sepertinya tapi melihat kejadian siang tadi, ia yakin Tsukki tidak mempublikasi hubungan mereka hingga saat ini karena suatu alasan. Well, Tsukki lebih pintar darinya jadi ia percaya saja pada keputusan kekasihnya itu. Yang jelas saat ini ia senang sekali!

'Cupp..' Yama mengecup pipi Tsukki yang dibalas senyuman manis dari pria salty itu. Tsukishima benar-benar mencintai Tadashi-nya.

Sementara itu diantara gelapnya malam,

"Hitoka-chan, dapat tidak?" tanya sebuah suara di balik semak yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol serta smirk mengerikan.

"Jangan khawatir Kiyoko-san, koleksi kita akan bertambah secara drastis. Kkkkk..." tawa evil dari gadis imut yang sedang memegang kamera polaris yang diselingi usapan sapu tangan ke arah hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, ketua!" Kiyoko menepuk bahu gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu, juga sambil diselingi mengusap mimisannya. Jika diamati mereka berdua sedang mengintai pasangan yang baru saja come out tadi di balik semak dan keduanya memakai headband bertuliskan " BLFC". Tentu saja kepanjangan Boys Love Fans Club yang diketuai Yachi Hitoka, Kkkkkk...


End file.
